Broken
by Shellspectacular
Summary: One thug. One gun. One bullet. What will happen to a fallen brother? Song-fic/One- shot. Charachter death- be prepared. R&R please!


One shadow stepped in front of another, blocking his brothers body with his own as a trigger was pulled and a bullet flew to its mark, changing 5 lives.

"Mikey! Noo!" the gunshot echoed throughout New York…

Raph flew to Purple Dragon holding the gun and slit his throat with his sai. he then stabbed the man and cleaned off his sai on the dead man's shirt.

"RAPH! WE GOTTA GET MIKEY HOME... NOW!" Leo yelled as he stooped to pick up his fallen brother.

"I got him Leo." Raph pushed his older brother away and picked up his baby brother.

Raph carried Mikey, never letting go. "Mikey! Listen to me! You're going to be okay!" Raph looked at his little brother. The brother he had sworn to himself would never face true pain.

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away__  
><em> He looked up from his vigil. Leo was holding onto Donnie tightly. He tried to remember the good times…

"Wait till I get my hands on you! You knucklehead!" he was chasing Mikey around and around the living room over some silly prank.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

"Raph? I'm scared." He remembered being Mikey's hero, chasing away the nightmares and terrors of Mikey's mind.

_I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well_  
>He was never to feel true pain and Raph had failed him. His own little brother he had failed…<p>

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

He picked up his innocent brother and carried him to where Donnie was,"Don… Help."_  
><span>Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<span>_

Leo gasped,"Mikey!" Don took a deep breath, "I sure as hell will Raph. Sure as hell."

_And I don't feel right when you're nowhere__  
><em>They walked back to the Lair in silence, Raph and Leo carrying Mikey.

_You've gone away._

When they entered the Lab Mikey groaned,"R-Ra-Raph.." Raph squeezed his hand tight and held it to his face," Right here Mikey. Right here."

_You don't feel me here anymore_

The next day Mikey fell into a coma. Raph never left his side for the next week. Then a miracle happened."Raphie boy?" the whisper echoes throughout the Lair.

_The worst is over now. And we can breathe again._

There was a thud as Raph flew from the second level.

_I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away__  
><em>Leo flew from the dojo and Don ran from his room.  
><em><span>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight<span>_

They all burst into the Lab and saw Mikey lying down holding out his hand weakly, "Miss me? What the shell happened?"  
><em><span>I want to hold you high and steal your pain<span>  
><em>  
>Raph hung onto his own arm and hung back in shame as Leo and Donnie hugged Mikey, "Raph? What's wrong?"<p>

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

"It's my fault."

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
><em>"It's all my fault Mikey- I- I'm so sorry"

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

Mikey gave a small gasp of pain and the small smile he had been wearing turned into a grimace, he shook with the pain.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Raph gasped as his brother, his light in the world, turned a sick shade of green. Don flew to the monitors and began to cry, "He's gone critical! I don't know if I can do anything!" Leo turned, trying to hold on to his facade," No…"

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

Raph grabbed Mikey's arm, "Bro… Don't leave us… Please…. You're my best friend I-I need you Mikey." He bent his head on his brothers arm and let the silent tears fall.

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
>Mikey groaned, "I'm…. trying…. R-Raphie…. Don't let go….. Never…. Let go…"<br>_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

Leo touched Don's shoulder to make him stop working on the machines. Don looked at Leo with a sad face and went to his dying brother,"Mikey…" Leo touched Raph's back to show him that he was not alone. Leo whispered to Mikey that he could leave if he wanted too… to leave the pain.

Mikey gasped sucking in the air through his teeth, "Never…. Let…. Go…." He breathed out and closed his eyes. Then a thud came from the living room. Don raced out to see Master Splinter on the couch with his eyes closed.

*Spiritual Plane*

_"My son….. My son…"_

Mikey opened his eyes to see his father and a doorway, "What the shell…"

"This is the doorway to death my son. It beckons for another soul."

Mikey gulped knowing what that meant, "So… one of us has to die?"

Splinter nodded, "Tell your brothers that I love them and that I chose my time. I love you Michelangelo." He hugged his youngest turned and walked through the door.

Mikey screamed, "NOOOO! Father!" But the world was coming into focus and he was no longer alone…

Leo was bent over their father… dead. Don was on the other side of their father's death bed, crying. Raph was inbetween. One hand on Mikey, the other on his father. Mikey took a breath, "Guys?"

Leo yelled and Don cried harder. Raph lunged on his brother crying his eyes out, he would have to wring out his mask later. "Dad gave me a message for you."

Leo gulped, "What is it Mikey?"

Mikey let out a small tear, "Tell your brothers that I love them and that I chose my time. He wanted to die… I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry."

Raph let out a small sob, "As long as we got eachother *sniff* we can make it through anything. Right?"

"Correct."

"Right"

"Of course Raphie."

**3 Years Later:**

"I miss him Raph…"

"I know Mikey I know, but he wanted you to live. It was his choice."

Mikey laid down in his bed and pulled up a blanket. Klunk curled up in his arms. All he did was think:

_Father I miss you. So do the guys, but they don't show it. You shouldn't have died that night.. its all my fault._

He closed his eyes and entered a place that called to him.

_My son… My son…. My son…._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


End file.
